


The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

by KalesMcD4407



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is GAY and ANGRY, Levi wishes Eren would STOP, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalesMcD4407/pseuds/KalesMcD4407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanna start a fight<br/>You better throw the first punch<br/>Make it a good one<br/>And if you  wanna make it through the night<br/>You better say my name like<br/>The good, the bad, and the dirty"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/> I came up with while I was supposed to be doing homework. Gratuitous smut™ . Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written. In fact, it's the first thing I've ever posted here. Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> I recommend listening to "The Good, the Bad and the Dirty", by Panic! At the Disco, as it was the song that inspired this. Here's a link to the audio YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu55xS1TdoU

Eren Yeager did not want to go to the party.

It’s not like he didn’t like parties. Despite the fact that he was only a freshman in college, he had gone to quite a few parties, as extroverted as he was. No, it was this party in particular he didn’t want to go to. Because the problem with this particular gathering was not its nature, but its host. This party was being thrown by Levi Ackerman, a gorgeous senior who had made Eren’s mouth water the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. 

He was certain Levi hated him. He didn’t exactly like him that much either, if he was being honest. Levi was condescending, rude, antisocial, and an all around prick. Whenever they were brought together at a party or around mutual friends, they always ended up arguing, verbally abusing one another. 

So when Mikasa and Armin said they wanted him to go to Levi’s party with them, Eren could hardly believe it. Did they think he was crazy? There was no way Levi would ever let him attend that party. Not that he even wanted to go in the first place. 

But to his surprise, Armin informed him that it was Levi who had requested Eren’s presence at the party. Supposedly, he wanted to make peace so that they could move past their issues with one another. 

Eren had his suspicions, honestly. After all, the idea of Levi wanting to make peace with anyone, let alone him, was outrageously out of character. Eren was certain that Levi must have less than friendly intentions in inviting Eren to his party. 

In the end, it was Mikasa who convinced Eren to go. Her reasoning was that it couldn’t hurt to try and make nice with Levi. “You don’t like him either!” argued Eren. Mikasa glared at him. “Well, I also don’t fight with him every time I see him, idiot. Just go to the party, how can it possibly hurt?” Eren wasn’t completely convinced that there was anyway going wouldn’t hurt, given his history with the man. 

Unfortunately for Eren, ever since they were little, Mikasa had a talent when it came to making Eren do things he didn’t want to. Eren let out an annoyed sigh. It looked like he had a party to get ready for. 

A short few hours later, Eren found himself outside Levi’s house, accompanied by Mikasa and Armin, who were in considerably better moods than he was. The music was so loud, that even from outside it seemed to vibrate Eren’s skull. Perfect. Eren already had a headache.

When the three of them got inside, Eren scanned the room to see who else was there. He told himself that he definitely wasn’t just looking for Levi, but he failed in even convincing himself of that. He couldn’t help but scoff at the cleanliness of the place, even during a party. Everyone was probably afraid of pissing Levi off, the neatfreak he was. After all, when Levi was angry he was as dangerous as he was short. 

Eren’s scan of the room told him that many of the people he knew were in attendance. Jean was in the corner, drink in hand, talking with Marco. Not so far from them, Ymir was flirting with her girlfriend Christa. Reiner was watching the pair wistfully, standing off to the side by Bertholdt and Annie. Eren shook his head, chuckling. Everyone knew that Reiner had a thing for Christa, and everyone also knew that she had absolutely no interest in him. 

Eren’s eyes continued their quest around the room, his eyes landing on Hanji and Erwin, who were shared friends of his and Levi. They apparently saw him, too, because they motioned for him to come over and join them. 

“Eren!” exclaimed Hanji, shouting over the sound of the music. “You actually came!”  
“Yeah, Mikasa convinced me. Hey, Erwin,” replied Eren, making sure to also acknowledge the tall blond. “None of us thought you would show up, Eren,” yelled Erwin. “He wouldn’t have if it weren’t for Mikasa’s nagging,” chuckled Armin. “I do not NAG!” Mikasa cried, indignantly. 

Eren chuckled. “Well honestly, I’m surprised I was even invited,” he admitted. “I’m not sure I believe that Levi suddenly wants to be nice to me when he’s been nothing but a major dickhead all year.”

“If I’m such a dickhead, then maybe you should leave, Yeager,” said a silky voice from right behind him. Eren whipped around quickly to see Levi standing there, looking rather annoyed. Eren’s breath hitched. Shit. Levi looked good.

He wasn’t dressed any different than he usually was. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, which was his regular attire. The difference was in his hair. Instead of letting his hair go loose, he had tied it back, revealing more of his undercut. A few strands of hair hung loose over Levi’s face.

“It’s not fair,” thought Eren, his green eyes meeting the grey ones of the annoyed yet gorgeous man in front of him. Despite being a good few inches shorter than Eren, Levi was pretty scary when he was angry. 

Of course, Eren couldn’t let that show. Instead, he decided to display his own annoyance. “Levi, I don’t know who taught you how to be nice to people, but you don’t do it by inviting someone to your party and then kicking them out as soon as you get there.”

“That may be true. But I don’t think you’re supposed to talk shit about someone behind their back when you’re standing in that person’s home. I invited you here to be nice. I’d be glad to let you stay. Just don’t cause any fucking problems, okay?” replied Levi, who then walked away. 

Eren was fuming. “Did you hear that? He’s acting like letting me stay is a generous deed or something. Can you believe him?” he cried, indignantly. 

“Eren, forget about it,” warned Mikasa. “Yeah,” agreed Armin. “You don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Whatever,” muttered Eren, annoyed. “I’m going to go look for a bathroom.”

So he headed away from his friends. He didn’t really need a bathroom, he was just annoyed that they all seemed to agree with Levi. 

Eren assumed that Levi’s bathroom was upstairs, so that is where he went. As expected, the bathroom was spotless. Eren couldn’t find a speck of dirt if he tried, and even that infuriated him. 

As he went to return to the party, he crashed directly into someone, and they both fell to the ground. He looked up to see who he had bumped into, and his apology froze in his throat. It was Levi. He sprung up off the ground quickly. 

“Watch where you’re going he said, glaring at the older man. “You crashed into me, Eren,” stated Levi, his expression flat. 

“I did not! You’re just trying to piss me off enough to fight you!” shouted Eren. “I bet that’s why you invited me in the first place!”

“You’re fucking ridiculous, Yeager,” sneered Levi. “If it’s a fight you want, then go ahead and throw the first punch. And make it a good one, because I’ll put you on the fucking ground. Just give me a fucking reason.”

“Yeah, you’d love an excuse to punch me, wouldn’t you Levi? Why else would you have invited me here?” screamed Eren. 

“I invited you here so that we could stop fighting all the time, dumbass! But obviously you don’t want that.” said Levi, his expression much calmer than that of the boy he was arguing with. 

“BULLSHIT! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT!” screeched Eren. He was silenced, however, when Levi grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together. 

Eren was so shocked, he couldn’t even bring himself to do anything as Levi pushed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. When he got over his surprise, he realized that he was less than upset about being kissed by the other man, so he began to kiss him back. 

After a few minutes, Levi moved his attention from Eren’s mouth to his neck, planting kisses, nipping and sucking. He bit down on Eren’s collarbone, causing him to yelp. “Obviously,” commented Levi, “you have no idea what I want with you. But I can assure you, I don’t want to fight.” 

He kissed Eren again, just as roughly as he had the first time, this time grinding against him, earning a moan from the younger boy. This made Levi smirk, before pulling him along behind him into what must have been his bedroom.

Eren had just enough time to be annoyed by the cleanliness of the room before he was thrown onto the bed, and Levi was on top of him, kissing him and grinding into him. The friction felt wonderful, and Eren had to bite back an embarrassing moan. 

This made Levi grin a wicked grin, and he proceeded to palm Eren’s growing erection through his jeans. “F-fuck,” gasped Eren, as Levi began to unbutton his jeans, hooking his fingers in the belt loops and pulling them down.

“Hmm… You know Eren, for someone who supposedly hates me so much, your cock sure is hard,” Levi pointed out, kissing Eren’s dick through his boxers. 

“Fuck you,” groaned Eren, who was having trouble getting enough air in his lungs. 

“I bet I can get you to scream out my name, wouldn’t that be interesting for the other guests to hear?” teased Levi.

Eren moaned loudly at that thought, but also blushed crimson at the mental image of Mikasa and Armin teasing him for it later. “Well now there’s no way that’s gonna happen,” he murmured defiantly. 

“We’ll see how that works out for you, Yeager,” quipped Levi dryly as he pulled Eren’s boxers off, his cock springing up against his stomach. “I’ll tell you what Eren. I’ll bet you twenty bucks that I’ll have you screaming my name before we’re done here”

“You’re on, asshole,” squeaked Eren less firmly than he would like to, as Levi had just wrapped his lips around the head of his dick.

Levi chuckled, and began to swirl his tongue around, prompting a broken moan to rip its way out of Eren. This spurred Levi on, prompting him to take in all of Eren’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. 

Eren’s back arched, and he was unable to stop his hips from bucking forward as Levi worked away at him, quickly reducing him to a quivering mess beneath him. 

Eren almost immediately lost the bet when he felt Levi toying at the entrance to his hole, circling the ring of muscle with one finger. “Fuck,” he hissed. Can’t you at least grab some lube or something before you go there?”

“Genius idea, Yeager” teased Levi, leaning over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of the stuff. “Take off that shirt, while I’m up,” he ordered. Eren complied easily, throwing his shirt to the floor.

“Take of your clothes too?” Eren asked like it was a question, unsure if Levi would comply. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” chuckled Levi, pulling his shirt over his head. His jeans and boxers were quickly shed as well, and Eren swallowed hard at the sight of the smaller man’s naked body. 

Levi climbed back up onto the bed, and pressed his lips back to Eren’s. Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s cock, coaxing a moan from the older boy. Levi pulled away from the kiss, smirking. “Now, now, Eren. That’s not how this is going to work. Remember, you’re the one who is going to be screaming in the end,” teased Levi. 

He leaned back and coated his fingers in the lube, before slowly inserting one digit into Eren’s hole, causing the boy to moan. Levi worked his finger in and out, hooking it up so that on every thrust it hit Eren’s prostate. Levi added a second, and then a third finger, by which time, Eren was a moaning, writhing mess. 

“Eren?” asked Levi, not stopping the thrusting of his fingers. Eren moaned in acknowledgement, his words failing him in that moment. “I’m going to fuck you now,” whispered Levi, removing his fingers from Eren, and leaning over to his nightstand to grab a condom. He rolled the condom onto his cock, and then thoroughly coated it in lube.

“If you need me to stop, just tell me,” advised Levi, lining up his dick at Eren’s entrance, before slowly pushing in. Eren groaned, Levi was filling him up, stretching him beyond the point of comfort. Levi started out slowly, giving Eren time to adjust until the pain slowly but surely transformed into pleasure. 

Eren began to pant. “Faster,” he moaned, wantonly. Levi was happy to oblige, quickening his pace. 

As the two of them got closer and closer to their climaxes, Eren was finding it particularly difficult to keep his volume low. It wasn’t helping at all that the little grunts and moans Levi occasionally let slip out were possibly the hottest sounds Eren had ever heard, and Levi was driving into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate with earth-shattering force. 

Sensing that Eren was nearing his end, Levi, wrapped his hand around his cock. “Eren. Do it. Scream my name when you come. Come for me, Eren.”

“F-fuck.. Levi! LEVI! FUCK!” screamed Eren at the top of his lungs, his come spilling over Levi’s hand. Levi reached his end soon after, pulling out and falling on the bed beside him. 

“You owe me twenty dollars, Yeager” Levi pointed out smugly. Eren groaned. “You don’t think anyone heard me, do you?”

Levi chuckled. “Maybe not. The music is pretty loud. Get dressed. We need to go downstairs before anyone notices how long we’ve been gone.”

 

Just as they were leaving the room, Levi turned to Eren and stopped him. “I want to make this clear. I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he said, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s lips, making him blush. He then went ahead, and went downstairs on his own. Eren followed a few minutes later. 

When Eren returned to his friends, Mikasa handed him a drink. Eren noticed they were all looking at him funny. “So.. uh.. Eren” said Hanji. “Sounds like that was quite the bathroom break you had there.”


End file.
